Looking for love
by RyuNoMe24
Summary: Ruby gets lonely when she notices that everyone around her seems to be getting into relationships. Trying to get boys to like her, she asks her partner for advice on what to do.


Author's notes:

Hey guys! I am actually writing again! It's mainly because I just had this idea in my mind for quite some time now and I needed to put it down on paper. This story will be a whiterose story with mentions of other couples along the way. Basically Bumblebee, Renora and Arkos.

This story is being betaread by MegaPhoenix. He doesn't have a account, but that's his username pretty much everywhere else.

So then, without much more of talking, let's get on with the story.

* * *

POV: Ruby Rose

Beacon. The castle like structure for training huntsmen and huntresses on top of the cliff. It's a sight to behold every time I see it. And I have never been happier to lay my eyes on it than in this moment. My team and team JNPR just came back from a multiple days training trip into the emerald forest.

Not that I am against missions like this, but it was horrible even so. Four days of sleeping out in the cold in an old overused tent, with almost nothing but rain. It didn't even take a day until those circumstances set us all on edge. This made a certain heiress even more bitchy than normal, leading to… well, let's say 'discussions' between her and Yang (I might say at this point, that you do not want to get involved in a 'discussion' between those two because of their stubbornness), which then lead to a stubborn 'I-don't-want-to-talk-to-you-situation' and ultimately completely throwing off our team's performance in battle, causing us all to take more than just a few bruises.

Add to this the concerning ever growing numbers of grimm, a sick and vomiting friend, in this case teammate (seems like Jaune is not only weak against flight), and everything (believe me, EVERYTHING) being soaking wet, it made the perfect setup for a completely failed mission. Not failed per se, as we completed our objective, but failed in terms of team bonding and holding ourselves more or less presentable.

Anyways, as we finally got back to Beacon, I let out a considerably big sigh. And apparently, this one was one too much, as Weiss found this a good opportunity for going on a rant about all the faults I've committed. Letting out another sigh, I muttered something I probably shouldn't have, especially not as loud as I did, "Yeah, yeah, it's not like you didn't make any mistakes…"

"WHAT? You insufferable little… I'm a Schnee! I don't make mistakes!" Weiss was fuming by now and just as I thought it (or she) couldn't get any worse, Yang just had to butt in again, "I didn't know money could even buy you out of faults you make."

 _Here we go again._ And as those two went for another round in their 'discussion', I excused myself from the group, telling them that I am going to see professor Ozpin for our and JNPR's (because of Jaune still being sick) report.

* * *

Luckily, when I got back from my meeting with professor Ozpin, everyone in the room had already taken a shower and were now minding their own business. Weiss was sitting at the desk, studying, while Yang was sitting on Blake's bed with her back towards Blake, who was blow-drying Yang's still wet hair. This might sound completely unbelievable for pretty much everyone who knew Yang even a little bit. Her hair is precious. Very precious. Almost as precious as the ring is to Gollum. Almost.

I snickered a little bit at my own joke and the imagination of Yang talking and behaving like Gollum and proceeded towards our bathroom when Yang spoke up, "Hey sis, what are you giggling about?"

I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at her, "Oh, you know. Just some silly little thought I had. I'm gonna go take a shower," With that I turned again and made my way inside the bathroom. I turned on the water in the shower to make sure it's warm when I step in, before starting to undress myself.

While I was taking my time to shower, I let my thoughts drift back to the couple in our dorm room. The two of them got together about three months ago, after Blake accidentally told Yang that she's actually a lesbian. They had already gotten close before that. Yang told me that Blake was starting to let her guard down as soon as the two of them were alone. Blake trusted her partner completely and that was probably also the reason why Blake let such a personal information slip. After a conversation with Blake, with just a teeny tiny bit of pressuring (that's what Yang told me), Yang then found out that Blake actually had feelings for her.

The whole situation snowballed and lead them to where they are now. Blake actually being allowed to touch Yang's hair. That fact in itself is beyond belief. Before that, I was the only person allowed to do anything with her hair. But since they got together, I was only allowed if Blake wasn't around.

Not that I mind that of course. I really don't. I was more happy than anything else about it, since Yang has found someone she trusts so much to actually touch her hair, and Blake to come out of her shell completely, even if only around Yang and no one else. Although I have to admit that I have seen a little bit of her unprotected self too. Mainly because Blake thought she was alone with Yang when she actually wasn't. Those are the moments when I really realize that she lets down her guard near Yang. Also, her faunus senses must be dulled when she's with Yang. Otherwise she would have noticed me much earlier in a lot of situations.

But the two of them are so lovey dovey and cute. Even though Blake is not exactly comfortable with PDA*, getting flustered easily and blushing, she accepts it even so, probably because of the fact that it's Yang showing those affections.

In the room they avoided being too much over each other most of the time, so that Weiss and I didn't have to bear them. But, they still sleep in the same bed all the time and when going to sleep, I could actually hear them whisper stuff and giggling sometimes. Well… A lot of times actually. But as long as they are happy, I am happy too.

Although I have to say, it always makes me a little bit jealous. Of course, it's not because I want to be with Blake, it's just that I want someone I can be like that with, too. Up until now, I have never fallen in love with anyone. I guess that I am still waiting for the right one to come.

* * *

After that, the rest of the day passed by pretty quickly. It was a Thursday and classes were cancelled for us, since we just came back from a mission. Of course, that didn't stop a certain someone from studying. And unfortunately, that certain someone just had to drag her partner into this. So while Blake and Yang were taking their time easy, watching movies, I was stuck studying with Weiss. Well, I make it sound so bad, but I actually like the studying as long as it's with Weiss.

The time spent with her is always going by so fast. Even though she's got this cold expression on the outside, she's definitely warmed up to me a lot. We took breaks from studying to just have fun together and mess around and laugh (Yes, she actually does laugh) and whatever just came to mind. Though, this was not limited to our studying breaks. We had so much fun together, whatever we did. We've also been to Vale together a few times, shopping, eating ice cream or just walking around. It didn't matter what we do, I really enjoy my time with her. Even though she still had her heiress moments, where everything had to be perfect, otherwise I'd get lectured. But I actually don't mind them too much, since I know that she only wants what's best for me and, to my delight, she also started trying to be a little more considerate and not actually criticising every little thing I do wrong.

Anyways, with time flying by, dinner time soon came around and we all went to the dining hall to fill our stomachs. The hall where the food fight took place. He. Those were fun times. Professor Goodwitch was still standing watch through every meal, to make sure we wouldn't do stuff like that again. While I did understand that, since we kind of messed up the hall, it's not exactly comfortable to eat while getting a constant glare, and a very mean one at that.

But, ignoring this, we took our seats at the table where team JNPR sat, without their team leader. Noticing the lack of Jaune, I got concerned, "Hey Guys. How's Jaune?"

Pyrrha, now to my right, answered, "Well… let's just say at least he's stopped throwing up every fifteen minutes. But he's still sick. The fever won't go away and he's still completely pale. He's found some sleep, so we left and let him rest. But, before we left, I placed all the medicine he could need on his bedside table, together with a note telling him, which medicine is there for what, where we are and to call me, when he needs me for something."

I looked at her for a moment before looking at my team. And everyone had the same reaction. Stunned and just wondering how Pyrrha could fall for Jaune so hard and just how much more she could care for him.

They too were in a relationship. They were trying to hide it, but everyone knew. And this time it wasn't even Nora's fault. Everyone just noticed. From one day to the other, they just seemed different. And everyone knew. But, back to my team. It took a few seconds for everyone to fully process this information. But the first one to react was Yang. Her face suddenly got this huge, like, totally gigantic grin. _Oh no. Here we go._ Just to prepare for the horrible pun ahead, I put my face into the palms of my hands and just looked into them.

Then it came, "Wow, Pyrrha, what a 'Jaune-ty' gesture. Eh? Eh? Was that good or what?"

Weiss, turning to Blake asked her, "How do you put up with… this?" All the while gesturing at Yang.

"Hey!" came the immediate response.

But before they could get into another argument, Pyrrha spoke up again, "Well, what can I say? We are partners after all."

"Gee, Pyrrha, when will you finally get out with it?" Yang said. Placing a hand on her chin, trying to make herself look like she was thinking, "Although it wouldn't make that much of a difference, since everyone knows anyways."

Pyrrha now had a very, _very_ alert look on her face, "Know… what exactly?"

And it was kinda funny just how fast Pyrrha's face changed colours. From completely normal to red like a tomato in a split second. Well, I could actually sympathize with her, since it was Yang's comment (which I am not going to tell here) that let her get this colour.

Pyrrha, now completely red and embarrassed turned to Nora with a death glare on her face, or, well, as much of a death glare as the very good hearted girl could manage, immediately accusing the bubbly girl the crime of spreading their secret, "Nora! We told you to keep quiet about this!"

Nora, who had just popped a piece of pancake into Ren's mouth, shook herself out of her stupor, turning to Pyrrha, "What was that Pyrrha?"

And now, it was Nora's turn to be stared at. Normally, wherever gossip was involved, Nora was always the first at the scene of crime. But now, she didn't even listen. Like, at all. Because she was feeding Ren… With her Pancakes… The weird events today kept going on. Nora would NEVER, I repeat, NEVER EVER give her pancakes away. NEVER. To anyone. Not even Ren. And that could only mean one thing, really. It was Nora's attempt at winning Ren over.

Actually, pretty much everyone was waiting for the two of them to get together. It came as the biggest surprise when Pyrrha and Jaune actually got their act together and somehow managed to become a couple before Ren and Nora did.

Seriously, why was everyone getting together and flirting around? There I was, sitting at a table with three couples, or, well, almost couple, and I was single. There was still Weiss, who was single too, but Weiss didn't count. She could have every guy she'd want with a flick of a finger. I've definitely had enough. I needed a boyfriend. And I needed ad-Weiss.

…

I can't believe I actually just thought that.

"Weiss, we need to talk," With that I grabbed her wrist and dragged her off towards a quiet place in Beacon so I could talk to her.

As soon as we got to a halt, Weiss, who was struggling to keep up with my running was already prepared to start yelling at me, "What is that all about, Ruby? Why did you suddenly abduct me like that? I barely even started eating. I'll give you thirty seconds, so you better hurry up."

And now that I was alone with Weiss, I realized just how embarrassing this topic actually was. My face started to heat up and I looked down to the ground, trying to hide the red streaks from Weiss. My hands found themselves in front of me, with the two pointer fingers tipping against each other, "Weeell, you realized how Yang and Blake and Jaune and Pyrrha are happy together?"

Not getting an answer from Weiss, I continued, "And how Ren and Nora are always flirting?"

"Clock's ticking, Ruby."

"Ah.. um… I uh… well…" My stuttering didn't exactly help the situation. So gathering all my courage, I clenched my eyes shut and screamed out, "I want to have a boyfriend!"

Seconds ticked by as I slowly opened my eyes, looking at Weiss. She had this utterly incredulous look on her face, like it was screaming at me something along the lines of 'What the heck do I have to do with this?'

It was not for another five seconds before Weiss turned around and started to walk away, saying, "I'm going back."

Reacting purely on instinct, I grabbed her wrist again, "Ah, Weiss, wait. I just want you to help me with becoming a little more… well… girly?" I flinched at my own choice of words, cursing me for my own vocabulary. So, trying to fix my own words, I started anew, "No, wait, that's not what I meant. Well, it was, but it was not what I wanted to say. Well, I just want to be more attractive to guys, I guess, so I want to be beautiful and elegant and intelligent and basically everything you are that I am not. That's why I wanted your help."

Realizing just what I've said, I started to blush again. It didn't take long for her to start speaking again, in a very strict voice, "Ruby, stop. Stop talking yourself down like this. You are already plenty beautiful. If the guys don't try to be with you because of your looks, then they are simply blind. And you are intelligent too. I can see that when we study together. As for the elegance… well…" She smirked a little bit, "We can work on that. So, the only thing I can do is make you even more beautiful than you already are and make you appear more elegant. So, if you really want to, I will help you. Under one condition. You don't complain about anything I'm going to tell you to do."

Just being happy with Weiss agreeing to help me, I immediately take her into a hug and respond, "Yes! Thanks Weiss! You're the best partner ever!"

She huffed, "Of course I am! What did you expect?"

After that, we agreed on when and where we would pull this through and then went back to our friends.

* * *

More Author's notes:

Phew, that was fun to write. I am actually quite motivated to write this story. I think I will actually bring this story to an end, not like my other story… So, if any of my old few readers are here, I am sorry that the betrayal is cancelled.

As for this story, please tell me what you think about it. Tell me which parts you liked and which ones you didn't like. I mainly need help with tenses. Those are a real weak point of mine. I want to keep everything in past tense, but sometimes it sounds so weird. Same with present.

Anyways, I really need criticisms.

Also, can't have a Yang without puns. But with that one I really wasn't sure if one can say it like that. Because I only just heard of the word jaunty and don't know if it can be used like this.

Anyways, that's it, thanks for reading. See you next chapter.

*For those that don't know, PDA means public display of affection


End file.
